


Friction (30 day fanfic challenge)

by Kniaziewiczowna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, My lovely evil space boyfriends, a lot of aus
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kniaziewiczowna/pseuds/Kniaziewiczowna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znalazłam to:<br/>http://myquantumtheory.tumblr.com/post/122334149088/30-day-fanfic-challenge</p><p>I choć drabble kompletnie do mnie nie przemawiają, to postanowiłam spróbować.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 Dream - Czyli jak sprowadzić Kylo Rena do parteru

\- Zniszczę cię. Spalę każde twoje marzenie, rozumiesz?!- Warknął. Jego twarz wyrażała pełną gamę przeraźliwie namiętnych uczuć.  
Nienawiść. Gniew. Pożądanie. Płonął, a Moc przejmowała go w całości.  
Smukłe palce wędrowały już do szyi rudowłosego, by obedrzeć go z ostatniego grama powietrza.  
\- Ale… Ja nie mam żadnych marzeń.- Opanowanie Hux’a sprawiło, że w jednej chwili on, Kylo Ren, niepokonany Mistrz Rycerzy Ren, wnuk samego Darth Vadera… stracił rezon i wpatrywał się w niego z dość tępym wyrazem twarzy.  
Zorientował się, że wygląda niewyobrażalnie głupio, gdy Hux zaśmiał się perliście.  
\- S-s-sprytne…- Wymamrotał tylko kryjąc zarumienione policzki w nagim ramieniu leżącego pod nim generała.


	2. #2 Lock - zamknięcie, zamknięty, zamykać.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwielbiam, kocham i nigdy nie przestanę wielbić Emperor Hux / Senator Amidala au.  
> Musiało się to tu znaleźć. Prędzej czy później, a jak wiadomo, zawsze lepsze rzeczy dawać na sam początek. I na koniec. I w sumie w środku też.

„Jak być romantycznym?”  
\- Trzeba kupować kwiaty. Najlepiej róże.- Stwierdził Mitaka, nerwowo miętoląc w palcach czapkę.  
\- Trzeba dać nieograniczoną władzę. – Odparł Snoke, spoglądając na ucznia z wyżyn swego tronu.  
\- Gorące kąpiele działają cuda – Hologram Lei Organy zmarszczył jedynie brwi.- A po co...  
Kylo zdążył się rozłączyć.

Hux czuł się zmęczony.  
Cały dzień Mitaka był rozproszony, Snoke bardziej rozeźlony niż zwykle, z Ruchu Oporu przychodziły dziwaczne wiadomości, a Ren… leżał w wannie, obsypany płatkami róż z diademem na głowie.  
\- Witaj Imperatorze… Dołączysz do swojej… senator? - Wymruczał Kylo zachęcająco kiwając smukłym palcem.

Hux zamknął dokładnie drzwi.  
Wieczór nie był wcale jednak taki zły.


	3. #2 BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zastanawiałam się czy zająć się pisaniem tego króciutkiego bonusika już dzisiaj, czy zaczekać aż skończę wyzwanie i dodać go na sam koniec. Uznałam, że... Nie ma co czekać.   
> Dlatego specjalnie dla was, propozycja, która padła w komentarzach.  
> I pamiętajcie, nie wolno się śmiać. Nawet Kylo Ren czasem potrzebuje poradzić się u mamusi...

Leia Organa miała dziwaczny sen. Pełen pościgów, wybuchów i szturmowców w różowych szatach mistrzów Jedi, podróżujących na oślizgłych androidach medycznych.  
Nic więc dziwnego, że otępiona i zamyślona, w pierwszej chwili zignorowała uciążliwy dźwięk holotransmitora.  
\- Pani Generał. Nalegałbym na odebranie.- C2PO zastąpił jej drogę, gdy próbowała przedostać się do kuchni.  
\- Żadnych rozmów przed porządną porcją kashyyykańskiej kawy.- Ziewnęła kobieta, poprawiając upięte pod misternymi wałkami srebrne włosy. Było zbyt wcześnie na podejmowanie się poważnych rozmów politycznych. A już w szczególności nie wypadało się na nich pokazywać w puchowym szlafroku, bez względu na to jak miły i ciepły by był.

\- Nalegam. Ten cały Najwyższy Porządek doprowadza mnie już do rozstrojenia przewodów! Dzwonią cały ranek pani generał.- Android załamał ręce podążając za kobietą do kuchni.  
Metalowy kubek upadł z trzaskiem na posadzkę.  
\- Kto?  
\- Połączenie zarejestrowane jest na numer Najwyższego Porządku madame. Doprawdy czegoż oni mogą chcieć…  
Leia zignorowała wałki we włosach. Zignorowała mięciuchny szlafrok. Natychmiast dopadła do urządzenia i zaakceptowała połączenie.

W milczeniu stała naprzeciw migoczącego z powodu kiepskiej jakości transmisji syna. Próbował się do niej dodzwonić… Może postanowił wrócić. Może było w nim choć trochę światła.  
\- O. Panicz Benjamin Solo. Widziała pani, pani Generał? Toż to Benjamin.- C2PO stanął pomiędzy nią, a ewidentnie wściekłym, warczącym coś w stylu „Ben Solo nie żyje” mężczyzną.- Wspaniale panicza widzieć, paniczu Benjaminie. Wszyscy się tu straszliwie za panem stęskniliśmy. Choć powinien się panicz wstydzić. Pańska matka przelała ciężką do obliczenia liczbę kropli łez za panem!  
\- C2PO… Czy mógłbyś… Zostawić nas na chwilę samych? - Leia z trudem odzyskała głos, próbując spojrzeć ponad  złotym ramieniem androida.  
\- Oczywiście pani Generał. Paniczu Benjaminie niech pan się nie spóźni na obiad.

Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, czekając, aż zniknie za drzwiami. Dopiero wtedy spojrzała z powrotem na syna.  
Schudł. Ewidentnie Najwyższy Porządek o niego nie dbał. Może źle się odżywiał? Albo nie daj Mocy znów się rozchorował. Był takim delikatnym dzieckiem…  
-  Matko.- Kylo włożył w to jedno słowo całą niechęć jaką zdołał z siebie wydobyć względem jej osoby.- Potrzebuję… Twojej pomoc… opinii. Tak. Opinii. Bo widzisz mam pewnego przyjaciela…  
-… nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek znajdziesz sobie przyjaciół. Czy ten przyjaciel jest dobrym przyjacielem?  
\- Co? Nie! Jest zły do szpiku kości matko! Tak naprawdę to nie przyjaciel. To kolega. Znajomy. Praktycznie obcy człowiek. Ale ma pewien bardzo poważny problem i…  
-… postanowiłeś mu pomóc?  
\- Nie! Rycerze Ren nie pomagają! Chcę się dowiedzieć pewnych informacji, aby go… dręczyć. Tak. Bo to jest właśnie to co tu robimy. Dręczymy i męczymy wszystkich słabeuszy. A on jest słabeuszem. Ja nie jestem, ale on owszem.  
\- I co z tym przyjacielem – nie przyjacielem Ben?  
\- Nie. Jestem. Ben. Mam na imię Kylo. Czy byłabyś tak łaskawa i raczyła o tym nie zapominać, matko?!- Warknął czarnowłosy, nerwowo skubiąc skraj jednej ze swoich licznych chust.- A więc ten przyjaciel… Znajomy… On poznał pewnego gene… znaczy pewną kobietę. Tak. Kobietę… Szturmowca. Nikogo o poważnej pozycji. Na pewno nie generała. Zresztą dlaczego to miałby być generał? Jest dupkiem! I on… Nie bardzo wie jak być romantycznym. Jest zły, bo jest… technikiem. Tak. Takim od radarów. I zapytał mnie jak być romantycznym. Ale ja nie wiem. Dlatego dzwonię. Żebyś mi powiedziała. Bo ty na pewno wiesz, matko. W tobie jest zbyt dużo Światła.

Kobieta, która w połowie wywodu zaczęła rozplątywać włosy, przerwała raptownie. Nie przeszkadzało jej nawet to, że z tymi pięcioma jaskrawymi wałkami wyglądała mało profesjonalnie.

\- Uważam, że… Że bardzo ważne jest obdarzenie tej wybranki ciepłym uczuciem.- Zaczęła niepewnie.- Czasami wystarczy dość prozaiczna rzecz… Może kąpiel? Gorące kąpiele potrafią działać cuda.

Twarz Kylo rozpogodziła się.  
Najwyraźniej odpowiedź go usatysfakcjonowała.

\- A po co…- Zaczęła jeszcze, jednak połączenie urwało się po krótkim „żegnaj matko”. W tej chwili C2PO wkroczył do pokoju.

\- Doprawdy! Same problemy z paniczem Benjaminem! Czy zapowiedział o której pojawi się na obiedzie? Nie chciałbym, aby przegapił najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Pani Generał…? Skąd ten uśmiech na pani twarzy? Czy Pani mnie słucha?

Leia minęła androida, delikatnie klepiąc go po ramieniu. Pod nosem wciąż mruczała cicho: „przyjaciel… też mi coś! Mój mały Ben się zakochał… W generale… Nie wiedziałam, że Najwyższy Porządek ma jakieś młode, urocze panny na wydaniu na tym stanowisku. Muszę natychmiast skontaktować się z ich dowództwem. Ta dziewczyna musi być niezwykle wyjątkową istotą.”  
Rozpogodzona, wyciągnęła ostatni wałek z włosów i pozostawiła zdumionego robota samego.


	4. #3 Bitterness - Gorycz porażki

Hux rzadko pił.  
Uważał się wszakże za człowieka z zasadami, który zawsze wywiązuje się z powierzonej mu roli. A mimo to opróżniał kieliszek za kieliszkiem.  
\- Zniszczone…- Wymamrotał słabo, wplatając palce we włosy i zaciskając je boleśnie.- Zniszczone… Wszystko zniszczone.  
\- Hux…  
Znajome palce zacisnęły się na zakrwawionym mundurze.  
_Nie._  
 _Nie ten dupek._  
 _Nie teraz._  
\- To twoja wina!- Kylo cofnął gwałtownie dłoń, gdy rudowłosy wrzasnął, zrywając się z krzesła.- Zniszczyli wszystko… Bo… Nie potrafiłeś pokonać pieprzonej smarkuli!  
Gdzieś pod pijacką furią Ren zauważył coś o wiele bardziej przerażającego. Rozgoryczenie.   
\- Ja prze…  
\- Wyjdź.- Głos generała był martwy.  
Dokładnie tak jak jego ukochany Starkiller.


	5. # Photograph

Kłótnie Hux’a i Kylo na mostku stały się rutyną. Tym razem było już blisko rękoczynów, gdy spod szali rycerza wysunął się niewielkiej wielkości zdjęcie.  
\- Zobaczmy co takiego chowa Mistrz Ren.- Wycedził złośliwie.  
Poczerwieniał, gdy zobaczył zawartość.  
Kylo roztropnie wykonał krok w tył. Tylko po to, aby rozpocząć rozpaczliwą ucieczkę przed rudowłosym, wymachującym w jego kierunku blasterem.  
\- Zabiję cię! Wracaj tu dupku! Słyszysz?! Wracaj!  
W swojej furii Hux zgubił nieszczęsną fotografię, która wpadła wprost w ręce zaskoczonego Mitaki. Młodszy oficer parokrotnie porównywał nagiego przełożonego, z przełożonym w pełni ubranym.  
Gwiżdżąc niewinnie pod nosem wrócił do pracy.  
Był bohaterem w swojej bazie.


	6. #5 Forgiven

Wybaczenie.  
Kylo nienawidził tego uczucia. Nienawidził, gdy ludzi wpatrywali się w niego, z tym całkowitym, dogłębnym _zrozumieniem_ w oczach.  
Pod przymkniętymi powiekami, wciąż widział twarze osób, do których powinien coś _czuć_.   
Oni czuli. _Wybaczali_ mu. Rodzice, Rey, Luke…  
A on ich z każdą taką sekundą nienawidził coraz bardziej.  
Teraz widział to samo w oczach Hux’a.   
\- Kylo…- Wyrzęził słabo generał, układając zakrwawioną dłoń na policzku Rena. Ten nie odrywał wzroku od powiększającej się wciąż rany na w piersi rudowłosego. Nie potrafił spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy.  
Widziałby tylko to przeklęte _wybaczenie_.  
Tylko, że tym razem bolałoby o wiele bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.


	7. #6 Blackout - krótka historia zapomnianego romansu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten challenge potrzebowała "uncovered boss". Nie ma chyba nikogo piękniejszego od Matta. A kiedy dorzucimy do tego naszą cudowną, długowłosą wersję Hux'a... czy można chcieć czegoś więcej?  
> Można. Większej ilości znaków niż zezwala drabble.

Poranek był o wiele cięższy niż Kylo mógł to z początku założyć.  
Jednak ból głowy był niczym w porównaniu do pustki w jego pamięci. Zasięgnął źródła. Kapitan Phasma z jej _stalową głową_ była niezastąpiona.   
\- Ren… Byłeś tak pijany, że przebrałeś się za technika i krzyczałeś, że od dziś mają Cię nazywać Mattem.   
Pamięć wróciła z hukiem.   
Biegał ze swoim mieczem… popsuł parę konsol… Wdał się w przelotny romans z jakąś blondyną… Chwila.  
\- Phasma… A ta nowa? Wiesz… W fioletowej kiecce…  
Kobieta zachowała pełen profesjonalizm.   
\- Jest tuż za tobą…  
Kylo odwrócił się gwałtownie, nieomalże wpadając na generała.  
\- Gdzie zniknąłeś rano Ren?  



	8. #7 Morning

Poranki kojarzyły się Kylo jedynie z samotnością. Tak dogłębną i przejmującą, że nie potrafił jej wytłumaczyć żadnymi słowami.  
Dzieciństwo spędzone z dala od wiecznie zajętych rodziców.  
Nastoletni bunt pod surowym okiem wujka.  
Młodość w ciemnych komnatach kwatery Snoke’a.  
Poranki nigdy nie były przyjemnym okresem dnia. Myśli kłębiące się w głowie, mieszanina snu i jawy, wszechogarniająca szarość pod powiekami.  
Teraz  nie było szarości.  
Była czerwień. Głęboka i wspaniała. Z tejże czerwieni wyłoniła się ciemna sylwetka.   
\- Ren… Prześpisz całe przedstawienie. Nie chcesz zobaczyć jak umiera ostatnia planeta ruchu oporu?  
Przymknął oczy, przyciągając Huxa do siebie.   
\- Nie.- Wymamrotał.  
Poranki. To jednak wspaniała rzecz.


	9. #8 Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kocham poezję Szymborskiej całym mym czarnym serduszkiem.  
> Dlatego też, gdy zobaczyłam temat "bomba" nie mogłam myśleć o niczym innym jak o jej wierszu "terrorysta on patrzy".  
> Tu, luźna parafraza.   
> Odsyłam do oryginału. Jest o wiele lepszy.

_Bomba wybuchnie na mostku równo trzynasta dwadzieścia._  
 _Mamy dopiero trzynastą szesnaście._  
 _Niektórzy zdążą jeszcze wejść._  
 _Niektórzy zejść._  
  
_Zdrajca już przeszedł na drugą stronę pomieszczenia._  
 _Ta odległość go chroni od wszelkiego złego_  
 _no i widok jak przy holo-dramacie:_  
  
 _Trzynasta szesnaście._  
 _Rudy Generał zatrzymał się przy szybie._  
 _Obserwuje wybuch z dział jądrowych._  
 _O ironio._  
  
_Trzynasta siedemnaście._  
 _Podchodzi do generała czarnowłosy sith._  
 _Wszyscy wiedzą, że mają tajny romans._  
 _O czymś dyskutują._  
 _W złości generał schodzi z mostka._

_Trzynasta osiemnaście._   
_Generał już nie wraca._   
_Głupi ma zawsze szczęście._

  
_Jest trzynasta dwadzieścia._   
_Czas, jak on się wlecze._   
_Jeszcze nie teraz._   
_Tak, teraz._   
_Bomba, ona wybucha._


	10. #9 Funeral

Brendol Hux senior poprawił mankiet rękawa, przeglądając się w lustrze. Był człowiekiem w podeszłym wieku, jednak wciąż zachowywał sprężystość wypracowaną przez lata pracy w służbach wojskowych.  
\- Generale, już czas.- Organa przystanęła w drzwiach, wpatrując się dość smętnie w mężczyznę. Hux zauważył podkrążone oczy kobiety.

Pogrzeb był cichy, niewielki.  
Zupełnie jakby Najwyższy Porządek nie potrafił podnieść się po utracie swoich przywódców. Niewielu wyszło żywych z wybuchu Starkiller’a  
Brendol spojrzał na swojego syna. Przeraźliwie blady, nieruchomy. Martwy.   
Spoczywał obok rycerza Ren.

Kościste palce spoczęły na ramieniu Organy. Kobieta ewidentnie była bliska rozpaczy.  
\- Spalcie ich razem.- Wydał suchy rozkaz.  
Nie wypadało pokazać łez.


	11. #10 Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czasami tylko jedna ze stron kocha...

\- Nienawidzę cię.  
Głos Kylo zduszony przez zaciskającą się obrożę był muzyką dla uszu Huxa, który wygodnie rozsiadł się na swym tronie, trzymając w dłoniach łańcuch.  
_Kundel Imperatora.  
Tylko tym dla ciebie jestem.  
_ \- Podwładni nie muszą kochać imperatora Ren. Wystarczy, aby się go bali.- Wymruczał, przyciągając do siebie twarz rycerza.- Zasiądziesz po mojej prawicy Ren.- Przycisnął kciuk do drżącej wargi mężczyzny, przesuwając nim niżej.- Przecież tego właśnie pragniesz… Chcesz mnie mieć na wyłączność prawda? Rzucę imperia do twych stóp.  
Ren nie zauważył momentu, gdy złota obrączka wsunęła się na jego palec.  
Czuł jedynie _pustkę_.  
\- Nienawidzę cię.  
\- Uznaję to za twoją akceptację Ren.…


	12. #11 Announcement - Gdy Millie nie ma w domu

Popołudniowe drzemki Kylo były równocześnie jedyną chwilą odpoczynku generała. Ren jak czarny kot zwijał się w kłębek na kanapie z głową na kolanach kochanka.   
\- Poczytaj mi.- Wymruczał czekając na sen.  
-„Właściciel rudej, pręgowanej kotki z czarno-czerwoną kokardą proszony jest o zgłoszenie się po niego na Tatooine…” Och brzmi zupełnie jakby mówili o Millie. Dobrze, że pamiętałeś, żeby ją zamknąć przed wyruszeniem na misję.  
Kylo pobladł.  
\- H-heh. Bardzo dobrze. Muszę iść.  
\- Niby dokąd?  
Ren poderwał się nerwowo z kanapy.   
\- Wiesz… Mam do załatwienia sprawę na Tatooine.

Hux spojrzał na ogłoszenie. Na Kylo. I znów.   
\- Nawet mi nie mów…  
\- Będę wieczorem!  
\- WRACAJ TU BENIAMINIE SOLO!


End file.
